Talla 2XLC
Talla belongs to an elite group of DJ's that few artists can claim to belong to. In the year 1984, Talla started a small club night called Technoclub, The first ever electronic club night in his city of Frankfurt revolving around the electronic music genre. But, this was 1984, and this was a ground-breaking idea not only in Frankfurt but across the globe, and was most probably the birth of something new and special. In fact, the term ‘Techno' was coined by him long before the warehouse party revolution of the late 80s. It is for this reason and many more that those who know the history of EDM (Electronic Dance Music) refer to Talla as one of the founding fathers of the scene. He has been living his passion for music, by producing and DJing for nearly three decades. The legend of Talla is truly one that will go down in the history books of electronic music. Talla still continues to travel the world spreading his unique style, featuring soaring vocals, mixing elements of cutting edge electronica with spine-tingling breakdowns and euphoric melodies. No stranger to the world's major festivals and clubs, Talla was there when the crasher-kid generation exposed the sound of Trance to the mainstream audience of dance music and has since played all across the globe from ID & T's Trance Energy, The Love parade, Space Ibiza, tours throughout every country in Europe, Canada, Australia and Asia. His legendary Technoclub brand (1984) is considered by many to be the world's first major super-club, and this was also where Trance Music first got it's home. Artists such as Sven Vath, Paul Van Dyk, Carl Cox, Laurent Garnier, Tiesto Jam & Spoon, and Taucher all made their mark here at Talla's ‘Technoclub', long before the term ‘world tour' was used in the same sentence as a DJ. From 1989-2000 Technoclub was located in the legendary Dorian Gray (R.I.P) located inside the Frankfurt international Airport. In the early 80's, Talla began his DJ career with the sounds of Kraftwerk, YMO, and Depeche mode. His first projects like Moskwa TV were far ahead of their time and started the legendary sound of Frankfurt. Songs like 'Technotalk' or 'Generator 7' were powered across Europe and also stormed the American Billboard charts. Even in Chicago, where Technohouse was created, the 'Moskwa TV' tracks were played at that time in clubs and events. Over his long standing career, Talla 2XLC's productions, remixes and compilations are well into the hundreds and at one point was running 8 labels out of his home base, Germany. This impressive list of earth shattering productions also include the critically acclaimed 'Can you feel the Silence' which charted on the no.14 spot on the German Top 100 Sales Charts. His most recent production 'No In Between' produced in coordination with his production partner Ace Da Brain has taken the dance music industry by storm again. After racing through the hands of PVD, Armin, Ferry Corsten, Above and Beyond etc. This epic track will leave its mark, as one of the biggest tracks of 2007 long after the year is gone. His labels 'Suck me Plasma' and 'Tetsuo' were renowned worldwide for their heart pounding, bass kicking dance sounds and have inspired artists and DJ's around the globe. Through these vehicles, Talla paved the way for today's group of Trance superstars of which Talla surely belongs. You can catch Talla live every month on any of his three massive radio shows: His weekly show at Germanys 'sunshine-live' (www.technoclub.tc/radio) reaching more than 150.000 people. At Di.fm (www.di.fm) he appears the first Wednesday of every month on the Trance channel, and weekly on 'Sirius' radio / NYC (www.sirius.com) on Area 33 which has more than 6 million users worldwide via satellite. Talla is a true believer of our worldwide movement of dance music, someone with clarity of vision and passion for his trade, take a look at the 'world through his eyes' and see what the future of Trance has in store. www.talla2xlc.com www.myspace.com/talla2xlc www.technoclub.tc Releases Sets Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:German Producer Category:German DJ